


My Favorite Flavor

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anotherfmafan made this comment: It's like waking up easter morning to find your chocolate eggs are filled with hot pepper<br/>I gift her with a drabble. Ed/Al sweet with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Flavor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherfmafan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anotherfmafan).



Ed clasped Al's favorite chain with the citrine bauble around his neck.

“You look good enough to eat,” Ed told him as he pulled Al into his arms.

“Promises promises,” Al chided as he snuggled into Ed’s chest.

“You are like the exotic chocolate eggs they had for a holiday on the other side,” Ed told him. “They look sweet until you bite them and find there are hot peppers in the filling.

“Sounds painful,” Al whispered.

“Terribly and they are so good you keep eating them despite the pain you know they will cause you,” Ed replied between kisses.


End file.
